spc_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Concept Art Writing Prompt: Emergency Protocol — RUUUUUN!!!!!
In this week’s Concept Art Writing Prompt by Christian Bravery of Leading Light Design, a lunar mission stumbles across something very unexpected. You tell us: How the hell did they stumble across undiscovered monsters on the moon? Shake off your writers’ block with our weekly Concept Art Writing Prompt, where we invite you to write a story inspired by an interesting piece of art. If this illustration gets the creative juices flowing, share your story here in the comments. If you’d like more inspiration, you can see more of Bravery’s work (including more from his moon series) at ArtStation and Leading Light Design. “Emergency Protocol — RUUUUUN!!!!!” is featured with the artist’s permission and was spotted on r/ImaginaryAdrenaline. Concept By Lauren Davis Proposals herald We came to the Moon for all mankind. That was a hundred years ago, and finally we were returning. But in 100 years, something else had taken up residence, something large. Something hostile, and lord in heaven, we had woken it up. Having no weapons, all we could do is run for the lander, but it wasn’t looking good. We were moving in great leaps, hoping one of us would make it in time. Its astonishing how much you can sweat in a spacesuit. There was a blinding flash of light that lit up the surface from horizon to horizon. “U.S.S. Iowa to landing party - are you all right? I hope we were able to swat that bogey for you” “Yeah thank you Iowa, nothing like a rail gun to swat a bug. The surface seems to be clear now. You can tell the Arkansas & the Bermuda to start landing the components of the colony” kzzzzzzkkkkk... Oh crap. Wait. There’s more of them. Th-they’re all over the place! Oh, crap! Get us out of here! GET US OUT OF HERE!! kkkkkxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzkkk... What the hell? No ID? No locator? Who was that? Mission to Iowa; abort. Say again, abort. Arkansas and Bermuda, report. Prepare to abort... WiessCrack The ground seemed stable when our ship touched down: “No atmosphere, just craters, rocks and dust.” We suited up and took a look around; Hayes took some geo-samples of the crust... You know how an ant-lion builds a pit With sloping sides to capture any prey? He waits down at the bottom part of it For any ants that stumble down his way. That’s what this thing does, I suppose— It waits for prey to walk its hunting grounds. I didn’t hear a thing when it arose: On airless worlds, the pictures have no sounds. But I could hear my own heart drum with fear; For that, I didn’t need an atmosphere. synthozoic Quite a shot isn’t it? Of course we knew they were there. And honestly we were stirring the shit to get one of the boron turtles to chase us. Seeing us running, laughing, yelling and taking pictures, the ranger drones radioed that we were violating at least ten of the rules of the National Park. But borane life is pretty damn rare in the universe and, as tourists, Alma and I couldn’t pass up a chance to to visit Cooper Five B and snap some pictures. Why is borane life rare? First off, boron isn’t produced in stars like many other elements. Secondly, boron wasn’t produced in the Big Bang either. All the boron we see is the result of cosmic ray bombardment. High concentrations of boron can be found in stellar clusters full of magnetic variable stars and with a historically dense population of supernovae. The Cooper System of planets was in just such a location. But to make matters worse, organoboron chemistry is explosive in a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere at STP. This means it’s unlikely to form on Earthlike worlds. But the Cooper System was a collection of dusty, airless rocks and hellishly overheated gas giants. Five B was an airless, radiation bathed, ashtray of a world. And yet the turtles were here. And we got the pictures to prove it! Guild_Navigator "Control, do the people Downstairs have an analysis of the sonic analomy? I think its getting stronger and the guys are complaining that its making their teeth chatter. Must of us want to leave the drones to take care of bussiness." “That’s a no-no on everything. But you’re not going to believe this: those glyphs that you guys found on that lunar cave are identicalto the ones found in — IIIIIIII! “Control,repeat! The interferance is getting stronger and we all felt a tremor coming from the other side of the underground plateau.All the readings are getting haywired!” “—ort immediatly! Protocol Om- LIIIiLIIIIII!” “—ontrol this is— —THE LOVE OF GOD,RUN! Ruuuuun!” "TEKE-LILI! TEKE-LILI!" DeapGreanDream The force of the earthquake drop them to the ground. Lying on the dirt the two astronauts are reeling from the shock, but survival instinct sets in by attempting to crawl out of the confusion. An earthquake seemed to give birth to the rising hill. Extremities draw forth from the rocky body and extend out almost catch up to them as they bounce in a desperate, almost comedic motion. She managed to get to her feet first and helped him to his as they head towards the capsule. “Go! Go!,” She yelled through the headset. It begins its silent crawl, they have only one chance to make it to their vessel and launch out of there. Then, in an instant, the lunar leviathan reached them, but kept going past them. “I think it doesn’t want us,” He yelled, sobbing into his mic. She can feel urine seeping out of her and into the bag. At least most of the liquid runs there, but at this moment she does not care. Whatever this is, it doesn’t want them. they can make it back to the base and leave forever. But a sudden rush of relief gives way to quick horror. Th thing is at their capsule and begins to tear it apart. DJRM “CAN I INTEREST YOU IN SOME READING MATERIAL ABOUT MOON JESUS?” asked the Great Moon Beast. “No thanks we’re good,” said Charlie, “Hurry lets get out of here.” “I don’t know that seems kind of rude,” said Frankie. “Shut up and move before it starts talking again.” “ARE YOU SURE? THE WORD OF MOON JESUS CAN BE VERY EXCITING.” “Damn it!” Will Holz “What the hell, man?” He didn’t know what the little orange bastards were, but they’d stabbed him with something! While he was sleeping! And now they were bounding away at a manic pace like little cartoon pixies. Great, so much for an explanation. “Seriously, that was uncool” he said, mostly to himself. He then sighed and tried to remember what it was he was dreaming about. Drabbler You know the expression about how there are few things more distressing than the hill you’re on coming to life? Yeah, well, it may not be in common use, but it happened to me once. I was part of an archaeological survey team on some distant, airless world with some remarkably preserved ruins. The cataloguing progressed well until the team leader wanted to see what was below the surface. Turned out the answer was carapace. The creature chased us for kilometers before settling back down. To our astonishment, when we snuck back later, the ruins hadn’t been damaged at all. BrunoNZ “You know they’ve got a Jacuzzi?” “So what?” “I’m just saying they’ve got one. We haven’t and they know we haven’t.” “What’s your point Henry? Look out for that dip in front of you.” “Oh, thanks. Well my point is wouldn’t you appreciate a nice soak now and then?” “Sure I would, but as you point out, we don’t have a Jacuzzi.” “Stop being deliberately obtuse. It’s very unattractive.” “Are you watching where you’re going?” “Course I ... oh right. Thanks. You know what is attractive?” “I’m guessing it’s something to do with the way I’d look and smell after a dip in a Jacuzzi?” “Damn straight.” “We can’t just ask them if we can use the Jacuzzi. It’s not polite. We’re here, by the way.” “Polite? That’s a joke, after all the shit they get us to do. Not once have they offered it up.” “They’re the only neighbours we have out her Henry. You really want to start a war over a fucking Jacuzzi? Okay, let’s open it up, throw it in and get the hell out. Ready?” “I’m ready. But I tell you unless I get some hot bubbly satisfaction soon, I’m about done with feeding their damn stupid pet.” “They’re on vacation Henry. What are they going to do? Put in a kennel? Here it comes. Run!”